


Ninomiya Kazunari/Yoshitaka Yuriko Drabble/Ficlet Collection

by jadenmd (taboonalady)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, GANTZ (live-action), Requests, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taboonalady/pseuds/jadenmd
Summary: Drabbles/ficlets written mostly by request! Details of prompts, people who requested, etc. are stated in each chapter.Original posts:https://jadenmd.livejournal.com/47117.htmlhttps://jadenmd.livejournal.com/47497.htmlhttps://jadenmd.livejournal.com/49891.htmlhttps://jadenmd.livejournal.com/50880.html
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Yoshitaka Yuriko
Kudos: 3





	1. That Treasured Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from LJ, edited for better language usage.

Nino always thought Yuriko was special. And, yeah, maybe in a pretty weird way.  
  
He knew it from day one, and as the shooting for GANTZ finally came to a close, he smirked to himself every time he would remember this particular incident.  
  
—   
  
Nino never really liked sweet food, so it bothered him that he had a strong desire to know why Yuriko had given him _cotton candy_ as an advance gift for Valentine's Day, instead of the usual chocolates. At least, chocolates are good for the heart (or so he'd heard; either way he would actually rather them over the former).  
  
He tried to ask around — even insofar as to pretending not to sound desperate (when in fact, he was) — the other cast members, Matsuken, the director, Matsuken, and the staff that worked closely with Yuriko, but all of them told him to either simply accept the gift or ask the person herself. Since Nino is not really the shy type, and his curiosity, if not satisfied, would only kill him, he resorted to asking Yuriko instead.  
  
"Because I like cotton candy," was Yuriko's simple, but oddly convincing, answer.  
  
Nino wanted to retort, but he was afraid that he would offend her (and that's the last thing he ever wanted to do to Yuriko), so he knew better than to speak his mind.

—   
  
She knew Nino would ask why cotton candy, of all things. She didn't think there was a need to say it, but it was Yuriko's way of expressing how much she appreciated all of Nino's help until now. She thought that, by giving him one of her most favorite sweets in the world, she would be able to share something with him that she could not share with anyone else.  
  
Over the course of five months, he had definitely become much more different than what she had previously thought when they first met: humorous but sensitive, flirtatious but considerate.  
  
She might say she could relate to him sometimes — when people said mean things about him — but it had been more like she understood him, when people didn't even bother.  
  
And everything about Nino, to Yuriko, had more worth than her most beloved thing in the world.

—   
  
A day after Valentine's Day, Yuriko discovered something in Nino's dressing room when she happened to pass by and ask him about dinner.  
  
She found an empty room, but that's not what caught her attention.  
  
It was the bag of cotton candy she had given him yesterday. Also empty.  
  
"Yuriko-chan, they said you were looking for me? I was just—"  
  
Yuriko was smirking when Nino entered the room. "You ate it?"  
  
"What, my hairbrush?" Her cute giggles only made him smile more.  
  
"My cotton candy."  
  
"I did." Nino answered as if it was not a big deal at all.  
  
"I thought you didn't like sweet food." She just could not help widening that smile on her face.  
  
"Well, since I've come to know that you like it so much..." He looked away. "I was curious why you do."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I still don't like sweet food."  
  
Yuriko snickered, knowing that Nino would take offense in that, even merely playfully.  
  
"W-What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. You ate _all of it_ and then you say you don't like it. _You're_ the weird one."  
  
Nino scoffed. Maybe he was right all along. Yuriko is special, but that's because she makes him feel just as special.


	2. Of Bay Docks and Cruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [kadori_chan@LJ](https://kadori-chan.livejournal.com/)  
> Prompt: "There is a GANTZ filming near the sea, on a ship! & Since we all know Nino hates the sea & gets sick from it.. Yuriko recognize that he's not normal, she knows he feels sick, but he looks more tired! then he disappears in a place in the ship! she follows him & now they're alone together!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from LJ.

"Yamada-san, where's Ninomiya-kun?" Yuriko asks a staff member after shooting a solo scene. Nino took a break after their scene together, saying he didn't feel so good standing on the ship, and disappeared somewhere that's not his tent.  
  
"Uh," the staff member looks around, "He said he's just going to lie down for a while, Yoshitaka-san."  
  
"Huh, I see," Yuriko, as an involuntary reaction, looks around as well.  
  
The staff member can probably sense Yuriko's worry and tells her, "You two won't be shooting again until after another hour."  
  
Yuriko smiles sheepishly, bowing slightly. "Thank you, Yamada-san."  
  
—  
  
"Ninomiya-kun?"  
  
Yuriko was told Nino retreated to a small dock less than a hundred meters away from the actual filming spot. When she reaches the area, she finds a silhouette belonging to a person with a scrawny frame. Yup, it is definitely Nino.  
  
"Kurono-kun~" Yuriko skips like a little girl to where he is lying, his eyes closed, his arms under his head and his legs spread widely. He seems to have become fairly acquainted with the wooden floors beneath him. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
Nino's eyes slowly open, as if getting blinded by a bright light. "Huh? Oh, Yuri-chan. You know, just resting."  
  
As Nino sits up, Yuriko plops herself beside him, her legs hanging down from the dock. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Nino goes into the same position as her, looking out on the bay. "Yeah, although don't remind me of how it feels to stand above the water. I'll ruin your pretty dress."  
  
She snickers. "I wouldn't worry about that." She then turns her head to him as her curiosity does not really stop her from asking anything, "So you can't go on cruises?"  
  
"What did I say about reminding me of standing on water?" He is deadpan.  
  
Yuriko immediately frowns. "I'm sorry."  
  
A few moments of silence, and this time Nino turns to her. "Maybe I could go on cruises, since they say it doesn't even feel like you're on water, but I'd really rather not try." He then smiles at her. "And even if _you_ suggest it, I'll still say no."  
  
"Subtle." She grins knowingly. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to hang out with you on cruises anyway."  
  
"Is that so?" Nino raises an eyebrow, again deadpan.  
  
She hums, staring at the sky and pointing at a star in the sky. "Because I'd actually prefer seeing you at your best. Much like how Tae wants to see Kurono-kun save her from all heck."  
  
Nino just stares at her, before, "You really know how to flatter me, don't you."  
  
"I learn from the best," Yuriko chuckles and winks at him.  
  
"Well, since you bring it up, let's hang out at my place after tonight." Nino stands and stretches his arms way above his head. "I'll show you what Ninomiya Kazunari is really capable of." He starts to walk away. "And don't think anything weird — we'll just play video games."  
  
"Whatever you say, Kurono-kun." Yuriko follows him as the two of them walk back on set.


	3. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [novemberbaby@LJ](https://novemberbaby.livejournal.com/)  
> Prompt: "Yuriko is at Nino's house and they're playing video games. They're more than just friends but not yet lovers and Nino wants to take it to the next level..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from LJ.

It all started with a funny exchange of bizarre ideas on the movie set during break times — humans as pets, Nostradamus' predictions, flying cars (Don't ask).

The next thing Nino knew, they have moved on from being co-stars to having dinner dates... and to _this_.

He sometimes cannot help but wonder how it has all come to this moment: Yuriko with him, at his apartment, playing video games with him. He wants to attribute it to his awesome charms, but realistically speaking, much more handsome men can do better. And with such a wonderful girl, too.

"Ninomiya-kun?" Yuriko turns around, and Nino suddenly realizes he's been staring at her for the past 15 minutes or so.

"W-What's that? Ah, you finished your turn already?"

"No, I lost," Yuriko pouts, shaking her head.

Now, Nino has always had a thing with pouts, but it's oddly striking how Yuriko's makes him feel _weird_.

And before he realizes what he's doing, he finds himself leaning over to her, giving her a sudden but definitely far from fleeting kiss. He can feel how soft her lips are, and if he's being honest, he can feel nothing but bliss right now.

It is at this point when the weird feeling revealed itself to be something much clearer — he likes Yuriko just a tad too much.

When he pulls away, Yuriko tucks her hair under her right ear, giggling and she cannot seem to look at him in the eye. "What was that for?"

Nino sighs. Of course he's going to tell her. He'd be an idiot not to. "I like you, Yuriko."

She lifts her head up, giving him a rather knowing smile.

"I... don't know what that smile means. And if I actually do, I'm a little scared."

Yuriko giggles again. "Silly, don't you think I know it? Took you a while, didn't you."

Oh. _Oh._

Nino's friends will have a ball hearing about this — the fact that he didn't have _one_ clue how Yuriko ended up in his apartment and she did, _all along_ , Nino is truly an idiot.

A lucky idiot in love with such a funny girl.


	4. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [novemberbaby@LJ](https://novemberbaby.livejournal.com/)  
> Prompt: "Nino wants Yuriko to move in with him but he's having a hard time asking her to do so. Awkwardness lol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from LJ.

Before Nino could even know what he was doing, he had already dialed Yuriko's mobile phone number.

They had already been going out (albeit "secretly" — only known as "friends" by their actual circle of friends) for months now, almost a year in fact, so Nino thought that the best next step to take was, well, Yuriko moving into his apartment. He assumed it was okay, since she had already been sleeping over a few times a month anyway. It's even a miracle that no one, literally, had noticed it by now. By now, Nino had probably been written in tabloids every week, but there's literally nothing. Maybe a blind item, but it's not like it's going to bother him after everything. Nino took this as the universe's way of letting him go forth with his personal relationship, so... he also realized by now that he sometimes had the most ridiculous ideas.

The ringing on the other end of the line brought him back to the present, but the ringing also made it seem like years were passing. It's as if he could feel and _hear_ the world spinning around its orbit, with how slow time seemed. The waiting was a bit painful.

"Hello?" A voice of an angel, _his_ angel, came to the other end, and Nino felt his throat dry up.

"Is this Chris?" Nino joked, successfully even since Yuriko giggled at the other end.

"Yes it is, Smith," Yuriko continued giggling but managed to sound a little sinister herself. "Why did you even call if you _knew_ who it would be?"

Nino was caught off-guard, as always with this woman. Sometimes she knew what buttons to push, and maybe it was mainly why Nino had thought Yuriko was special in the first place. "I-It was a joke—I was playing! Like always."

Yuriko scoffed, but Nino could imagine a wonderful smile forming on her face at that same moment. Then suddenly, the thought of his real intention came back to his mind. But he couldn't do it over the phone; that's just rude, and stupid. (He quickly recalled what Aiba had told him, when he was dumped via telephone; Aiba said it was the most terrible feeling ever.)

"Uh, are you free right now?" Nino loosened the collar around his neck. Good thing at this point she couldn't see any signs of his nervousness, unless she could hear the hesitation in his voice, which she probably could. She's a woman after all. They could sense things like that.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few."

—

Nino met her downstairs after less than an hour, and they decided to take the elevator. Once inside, if Nino had to admit, the feeling of the ascending elevator made him feel a bit nauseous, no different than a trip to the sea. Nino hated it, but somehow it's addicting. It felt like a roller coaster ride too. But it could describe more the relationship he had with Yuriko.

Not that it was nauseating, but more about the fact that it _felt_ dangerous and it _was_ dangerous — having a relationship with such a well-known actress and being a well-known idol too — yet at the same time, it sent butterflies to his stomach every time he's with her; it's highly addicting and intoxicating. He couldn't let go no matter how many times the threat of being exposed came to him.

And the risk of this next move made it even more tempting for him.

But he noticed that the elevator had stopped. The doors weren't open either.

"What happened?" He merely blinked at her.

Yuriko smirked. "You looked like you were going to throw up. So I stopped it for a while. We're at the fourth floor, I think. Four more and you would've fainted by the time we got there."

Nino rolled his eyes. "I guess I don't look so dashing now, do I?"

She shook her head, but she was smiling (the kind that Nino loved the most). She was looking down at the floor, "You still do."

"That's why you're awesome," Nino touched her chin and lifted it. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"It's probably a weird time to ask," Nino looked at the ceiling, as if musing, "With me being dizzy and all, but it's important."

"Anything but marriage. Unless it's secret too." She was looking anywhere but his eyes, because she knew she would get tantalized.

"Not yet, at least. But..." Hesitation, there it went again.

"Go ahead; it's not like anyone else is here."

"Would you stay over..." Nino closed his eyes. "Tonight?"

"Of course I would—"

"And for as long as we're together. Which I hope will be for a long time," Nino finally stared in her eyes, as so did she. As if magic, their eyes sparkled in unison.

Yuriko simply nodded, and Nino just couldn't help himself. He kissed her on the forehead before going for her lips. It's amazing how it felt just like the first time. Always fascinating, never predictable.


	5. Her Dream House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [mymikuto@LJ](https://mymikuto.livejournal.com/)  
> Prompt: Nino fulfilling a task on POPOLO Gashapon TALK's:  
> "If you were to give out 'orders' to each other" Column -  
> where Yuriko ordered Nino to go haunt for a house that is to her liking. And having done so, permits himself of visiting her there... sometimes uninvited.  
> Until...things get real naughty between them...during those " uninvited visits"...  
> Until they'd realize they actually wanted to live together...but having a hard time to do so because of all that's been going on with there careers and stuff, Nino's rumoured relationship, among other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from LJ.

"I can't buy this house now," Yuriko complains, her voice going an octave higher.

"But you said you _really_ wanted a new house. I'm giving you the best offer at the price you can afford with your salary. Come on, don't be a cheapskate!" Nino competes with Yuriko's high pitch just now, hitting the pamphlet as if it's made of stone. "Isn't this your dream?"

"It is..." She curls her lips. "But well, I was planning to buy one when I get married. _If_ I even get married. Not now."

"Of course you'll get married," Nino shrugs. "Come on, do you want to see what it looks like at least?"

Yuriko sighs, a little bit frustrated. " _Fine_. Let's go."

—

Nino drives Yuriko up to that same house, just outside the Tokyo City proper. It's suburban, describing exactly what Yuriko's married life would be: simple but vibrant.

"Here we are."

"Wow, it looks just like the one in the pamphlet."

"Well, it should be, or I'd kick their real estate asses," Nino cranks up the hand brake and unlocks their doors. "Come quickly, unless you want to get caught by the paparazzi. You know how their minds work; next thing you read is us buying a house together for our so-called 'future'."

Yuriko naturally smiles as she gets out of the car and hastily follows Nino.

But then one thing catches her attention. "Why do you have the keys of the house? I thought these real estate projects have their own agents looking after their houses?"

Nino scoffs mockingly, "I told the real estate lady I'd borrow the keys, since I'm a busy man and I don't have a definite schedule arranged to meet with her. She gave me these so I can look inside even though we don't see each other. Cool, huh?"

Yuriko can only roll her eyes.

"Here we are."

"You just said that."

Nino simply shrugs, as the two of them enter. "See how beautiful this is? You can have six kids and still have room for guests!"

A few more minutes and before Yuriko can protest, they have already reached the master's bedroom.

"And here you will sleep with your husband. That sounds exactly like how I intend it, by the way," Nino raises an eyebrow, obviously implying exactly what he means indeed.

"Many women are offended by that kind of comments, you know," Yuriko says like it's nothing.

"Yet you are not," Nino then replies like it's nothing.

"I'm used to it."

"No, I seldom comment like this even when you're around."

"So are you suggesting something?"

"Maybe."

With that, Nino slowly approaches Yuriko, who happens to slowly step back towards a wall she somehow knew would be there, stopping her from running away, because she knew it could come to this, it _might_ come to this, and there is no hint of refusal in her mind. It is as if she allows it to happen, and maybe she does.

She allows him to kiss her, to kiss her so passionately that she may pass out any minute now (but for some reason she doesn't). One minute she is kissing back, running her hands through his back, then through his hair, and another she finds herself in bed with him, half-naked and still stripping themselves bare. It feels like only patches of the same moment, pieces of the scenery she's in flashing back and forth, like a faint memory, or a dream that is slowly coming true, until it's all over and the strong feeling of ecstasy is gradually fading.

That's when Yuriko realizes, she may have found her future partner-in-life after all.

When everything has died down, Yuriko finally brings up what she's been meaning to, as the two of them lie down on the bed, facing the ceiling. "Would you want this house?"

"What kind of question is that?" Nino sounds sarcastic, sounding like he was a few hours ago. It's funny how he can switch from rude to sweet in just a snap of the finger.

"I mean, in case I do buy it, and because of what happened just now I might as well consider buying it, would you want to live in this house?"

Nino recognizes the gravity of Yuriko's question. "I can't say for now, Yuriko, you know that."

Yuriko sighs, although smiling. "I do. But it's just what if."

"I like it. After everything we've done here."

Yuriko chuckles. "Good to know."

And they witness the sunset from the luxury of their bedroom, together.


	6. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Nino and Yuriko's first meeting like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from LJ.

He honestly didn't know what to expect.

Nino has this inexplicable quirk of researching every bit of detail about his new co-stars — Sho even reprimanded him once for being too nosy about Karina, as he bugged Jun at every chance he got -- but despite that, he still cannot quite figure out what makes Yuriko seem _weird_ to him — especially when he first laid eyes on her.

Of course, not that he has any right to call anyone 'weird' in the first place (although he will never admit this to anyone).

The first time he met Yuriko was at a press conference of GANTZ, the kind of event where no one knows what to say or do, so during such times, Nino tries to put his best foot forward and at the same time appear _somewhat_ believably humble about it.

Yuriko was silent, but for some reason, she couldn't keep eye contact with him. He tried to casually crack jokes and witty remarks every a few minutes or so, but still nothing. Usually his charms will stop being resistible only after the first ten minutes of meeting someone, guy or girl. He turned to MatsuKen, who was equally shy, but amusingly accommodating. That seemed to distract him, but not for long.

He approached her after the event, and without saying a word, he held out his hand for her to take. She only looked back and forth between his hand and his eyes, looked away for a few seconds, before finally taking it.

"Do we need introductions?" Nino said rather sardonically — which is sometimes his default tone — before realizing that it was not helping his situation.

Yuriko only shook her head.

"Do you hate me?" Nino finally asked, curious as to _why_ she would be angry with someone who had just shook her hand.

Yuriko's eyes widened, abruptly squeaking a haste "No!" Her cheeks reddened immediately, "I'm sorry."

Nino chuckled. "Well, I hope that's a good thing." He paused for a while, knowing that he needed some time to pass before talking again, "Say, what do you think?"

Her head titled, eyebrows raised. "O-Of what?"

"Us, being a pair in this movie." He sighed. "It's weird, you know, that someone you just met ought to become your love interest on screen. Don't you feel weird about that?"

"I do," was her still quiet reply.

He scoffed; at least she's answering with words now.

"But I guess with Ninomiya-san it won't be so bad." Her cheeks blushed again. Sometimes Nino hates these kinds of telltale signs, because sometimes, he sees _himself_ mirroring that same reaction.

"Huh?"

"I asked about Ninomiya-san," she continued, putting her right hand over her left elbow and rubbing it unconsciously. "I was told you were quite the actor."

"W-Well, I asked about you too, Yoshitaka-san, and they said you were..." he was about to say 'weird', but something changed his mind (Up until now he doesn't know what it was). "You were amazing."

"You're just saying that." She giggled almost without sound.

"Well, if you don't believe me, I will have to find out in the next few months, won't I?"

So then, they made a deal that would change the course of their lives, maybe forever.


End file.
